parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset Shimmer
She is a character from "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls". Sunset Shimmer played Mother Gothel in Tangled (DisneyTHX Human Style) Sunset Shimmer played Ursula in The Little Latino Explorer Sunset Shimmer played Shenzi in The Fish King Sunset Shimmer played The Queen Of The Witch in Dora White and the Seven Animal Friends Sunset Shimmer played Fat Ugly Lady in Diegoladdin (Human Version) Sunset Shimmer played Yzma in The Pirate's New Groove Sunset Shimmer played The Queen of Hearts in Dora in Wonderland Sunset Shimmer played Mrs. Toad in Doralina Sunset Shimmer played Aunt Sarah in Dora and the Diego Sunset Shimmer played Lady Tremaine in Dorarella Sunset Shimmer played Madame Medusa in The Rescuers (DisneyTHX Style) Sunset Shimmer played Grandcouncil Woman in Dora and Doki (Lilo & Stitch) Sunset Shimmer played Adult Vitani in The Xiaolin King 2: Raimundo's Pride Sunset Shimmer played Drizella in Kimikorella, Kimikorella 2: Dreams Come True, and Kimikorella 3: A Twist in Time Sunset Shimmer played one of the Witches in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Sunset Shimmer played Ursula as Vanessa in The Little Equestria Girl (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Sunset Shimmer played one of the Fates in Godzillacules Sunset Shimmer played one of the guest stars in Venom and The Beanstalk Sunset Shimmer played Toralei Stripe in Xiaolin High Sunset Shimmer played Shadow in Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) Sunset Shimmer played Benson in Regular Show (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Female Style) Sunset Shimmer played Captain Hook in Twilight Pan & Twilight Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is an evil pirate Sunset Shimmer played Jafar in Twiladdin, and Twiladdin 2: The Return of Sunset Shimmer She is a sorcerer Sunset Shimmer played Darth Vader in Star Wars (Female Style) Sunset Shimmer played Hades in Twicules She is a god and ruler of the underworld Sunset Shimmer played Eddie Brock in Alicorn-Princess (aka Spider-Man) Sunset Shimmer played Odette in The Evil Dragon Princess and The Fox Princess (Badly Drawn Rainbow Style) Sunset Shimmer played Jenna in Dark Skunk (Balto) Sunset Shimmer played Nina Cortex in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) Sunset Shimmer played The Wicked Queen in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons She is the evil queen Sunset Shimmer (with her boss Venom, Jack Spicer, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers) played Edgar Balthazar in The AristoXiaolins She is a butler Sunset Shimmer (with Human Twilight Sparkle) played Adult Miriam in The Xiaolin of Egypt Sunset Shimmer played Professor Ratigan in The Great Equestria Girl Detective She is a rat Sunset Shimmer played Judge Claude Frollo in The Equestria Girl of Notre Dame She is a judge Sunset Shimmer played Prince John in Twilight Hood Sunset Shimmer played Frances Albacore in Soul Reapers Don't Dance she's a sarcastiv fish Sunset Shimmer played Sir Kay in The Element of Magic in The Stone Sunset Shimmer played Shere Khan in The Equestria Book She is a tiger Sunset Shimmer played Jasmine in Redclawladdin & Wanderladdin Sunset Shimmer played Juliet in Redclaw and Sunset Shimmer: Dinosaur With A Kiss Sunset Shimmer played Minnie Mouse in Redclaw, Rudy and Ratchet: The Three Musketeers Sunset Shimmer played Snow White in Sunset Shimmer and The Seven Junior Animals Sunset Shimmer played Mickey Mouse in Sunset Shimmer and the Beanstalk Sunset Shimmer played Ariel in The Little Equestria Girl (Badly Drawn Rainbow Style) Sunset Shimmer played Rita in Heather and Company Sunset Shimmer played Fauna in Sleeping Camper Girl Sunset Shimmer played Penny in The Rescuers (Badly Drawn Rainbow Human Style) Sunset Shimmer played Anastasia in Heatherella Sunset Shimmer played Nakoma in Heatherhontas Sunset Shimmer played Bashful in Fillisecond White and the Seven Villianesses Sunset Shimmer played Oliver in Sunset Shimmer and Company Sunset Shimmer played Esmerelda in The Camper Boy of Notre Dame Sunset Shimmer played Scorch in Escape From Planet Namek Sunset Shimmer played American Rabbit in The Adventures of Sunset Shimmer the Flying Girl She saves the day Sunset Shimmer played Dan in Sunset Shimmer Vs. Sunset Shimmer always yells at the sky to victims like Abyss, Wolverine, Canada, etc Sunset Shimmer played Pontoffel Pock in Sunset Shimmer Pock, Where Are You? Sunset Shimmer played SpongeBob in SunBob ShimmerPants, movie and Girl in Space Sunset Shimmer lives in a pineapple under the sea Sunset Shimmer played Scooby Doo in Sunset Doo 2: Villain Unleashed Sunset Shimmer played Conrad in Twilight in the Hat She is a little troublemaker Sunset Shimmer played Morgan Phillip in Enchanted (Fantasy Style) Gallery File:Sunset_Shimmer_Unicorn_ID_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a pony Sunset_Shimmer_cloak_ID.png|Sunset Shimmer in a cloak File:Sunset_Shimmer_creature_ID_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a Demon File:Shimmer_demon's_Defeat.png|Shimmer Demon's Defeat File:Luna_hands_Sunset_masonry_trowel_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer's Defeat, Redemption and Punishment Sunset_Shimmer's_half-pony_form.png|Sunset Shimmer's half-pony form A_Sunset_Shimmer_Alicorn_ID.png|Sunset Shimmer imagining herself as an Alicorn Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Ponies Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Thieves Category:Liars Category:Neutral Characters Category:Murderers Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Villians Category:The Crystal Power Team members Category:The Rainbow Friend Squad Category:Characters who can fly